Une Envie
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Sam a des envies ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Jack...


Auteur : BiBiche

Genre : anti-romance

Spoiler : référence à la saison 7, où Jack et Sam sont dans l'ascenseur et discute de Pete pour la première fois !!!

Statut : complet

Public : PG13, sous-entendus.

Note de l'auteur : cette idée m'est venue en regardant un épisode de Bones (2x05)

La jeune Colonel marchait d'un pas assuré vers le poste de contrôle, chantonnant un air inconnu pour le soldat en faction. Elle signa les papiers habituels et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour une longue descente dans les entrailles de Cheyenne Mountain.

Encore troublée par son week-end très satisfaisant, elle ne se rendit compte que l'ascenseur avait arrêté trop tôt sa course, que lorsque quelqu'un s'y engouffra.

-Carter, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama le général O'Neill.

-Mon général ! Mais que faites-vous là ! s'exclama Sam sortie de sa rêverie.

-Moi aussi, je vais bien, merci de vous en soucier ! ironisa-t-il devant la surprise de la jeune femme.

-Désolée, mon général, je suis un peu dans les vapes. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! se rattrapa-t-elle.

-Je vois ça ! lui dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Alors quel bon vent vous amène loin de Washington ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, une affaire avec Hank, rien de bien intéressant ! répondit-il gêné.

-Oh… ponctua Sam, déçue.

La conversation retomba à plat aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Chacun restant silencieux gêné par la présence de l'autre, pour des raisons différentes. Mais bientôt, ce silence fut interrompu par Sam, qui se mit à chantonner. Amusé, Jack s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur son ancien second, qui distraitement, les bras croisé en dessous de sa poitrine, se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, tout en chantonnant un air qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il, cette fois-ci ? demanda doucement Jack, tout sourire.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'excusa Sam, qui trop absorbée par ses pensée, n'avait pas entendu la question.

-Son nom ? réitéra Jack, encore plus amusé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon général ! feinta Sam rougissante.

-Oh, alors vous ne chantonnez pas cet air ? insista-t-il.

-Quel air ? demanda la jeune femme innocemment, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Le même que vous chantiez, il y a 3 ans, dans ce même ascenseur, après avoir…. Expliqua Jack.

-Ok, vous avez gagné ! le coupa-t-elle, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Que ces petites chamailleries leur avaient manqué à tous les deux, même si ce genre sujet était encore épineux entre eux.

-Alors ??? insista-t-il.

-Tom… finit-elle par avouer, gênée.

-Allons Carter, ne soyez pas gênée, tout le monde a des besoins, même si chez les hommes, ils sont parfois plus… primaires! expliqua-t-il malicieusement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! rétorqua-t-elle offusquée.

-C'est du sérieux, alors ! se moqua-t-il.

-Non, enfin si… Je… tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Mais l'ascenseur en avait décidé autrement. Ils étaient arrivés à destination et ils durent arrêter là leur conversation. A regret, ils se séparent chacun vaquant à ses obligations. Ils ne se revirent pas de la journée, trop occupés par leurs responsabilités. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée, que le général, après avoir fini ce pourquoi il était là, se dirigea comme au bon vieux temps vers le labo de son colonel préféré. La porte étant entre-ouverte, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de porte, admirant silencieusement Sam, hyper concentrée, entrain de travailler sur un nouveau gadget extraterrestre. Se sentant un peu comme un voyeur, il finit par dévoiler sa présence.

-Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment ça s'est fini avec Tom ? demanda-t-il.

-Mon général, je vous croyais déjà reparti ! s'exclama Sam surprise de le trouver à sa porte de labo.

-Ne cherchez pas d'échappatoire, Carter ! dit-il moqueur.

-Je ne cherche pas d'échappatoire, j'essaye de comprendre vos intentions ! lui dit-elle.

-Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles !

-De mes nouvelles !! Vous avez une drôle de façon de prendre de mes nouvelles, je trouve, monsieur ! se moqua-t-elle de lui un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi !

-Avec Tom ! s'expliqua Jack.

-Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau ?!

-Euh, non ! lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Eh bien, c'est fini ! capitula la jeune femme.

-Déjà ! dit-il faussement outré. Vous êtes sure que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Vous savez, il y a certaines personnes avec lesquelles vous ne pouvez pas coucher, je veux dire, vous pouvez prétendre que c'est seulement du sexe, vous pouvez vous mentir à vous-même et vous pouvez dire qu'il n'y a aucun problèmes, mais il y a trop de liens et trop à perdre, vous savez ! lui expliqua-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux, soutenant son regard pour lui faire comprendre le message caché entre les lignes.

-Oui, je comprends ! lui murmura –t-il, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir en face d'elle, s'accoudant à son bureau, pour mieux l'observer, et faire de cette conversation, quelque chose de plus intime.

-C'est fini, vous savez ! réitéra Sam.

-Et si vous veniez à déraper, je ne dirais pas un mot à ce sujet, surtout pas à Daniel ! Lui avoua-t-il, tout en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Merci ! le gratifia-t-elle, avec un petit sourire. Non, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais…

-Non, je veux dire avec qui que se soit. Je suis sur que Tom n'est pas votre seule option pour satisfaire vos envies biologiques ! lui expliqua-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, essayant de comprendre les messages codés. Ils n'avaient jamais été très doués avec les mots. Mais avec tout ce qui était survenu depuis ces trois ans, leur promotion, son départ, de nouveaux ennemis, une nouvelle vie, bref des barrières étaient tombés et des tabous envolés, même si une certaine gêne persistait. Mais ce soir tout leur était permis.

-Vous repartez quand pour Washington ? demanda-t-elle en se replongeant dans ses expériences.

- Demain, en fin de matinée ! dit-il penné.

-Oh, c'est parfait alors ! lui dit-elle malicieusement.

-Ah, bon ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Oui, vous savez… Tom est parti et j'ai des besoins, vous l'avez dit vous-même, alors puisque vous… lui expliqua-t-elle innocemment.

-Bon, soyez prête dans 10 min, je vous attends à votre voiture ! la coupa-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

A peine, venez-t-il de quitter son labo, qu'une certaine colonel de l'USAF, le fermait et courait à travers les couloirs en direction de ses quartiers afin de s'y changer, le plus rapidement possible.

La soirée promettait d'être satisfaisante pour certains besoins biologiques que ce soit ceux de Jack ou ceux de Sam.


End file.
